The Black Cat's Toy
by moshyman
Summary: My name is Yoruichi...I needed some releaf...thats when I looked at Ichigo, perfect...once he was in the room he was mine! This is a sex story between Yoruichi and Ichigo.


This is an anonymous request. If you enjoyed leave a favorite and I will tell the person who requested this story. This is like the first chapter but this one is darker. Any and all favorites or reviews are appreciated.

My name is Yoruichci and I've been having troubles lately. I was sitting in my apartment with my hand between my legs. No matter how fast I move or how hard I try I can't get my self going any more, it's so frustrating. I haven't let loose for a few weeks, I'm going crazy. I gave up and went to get some food. I walked into my kitchen and noticed the time. It was time for my daily meet up with my friend Ichigo. I headed out the door and once I was outside I transformed into a cat. I got to the ally first and watched as he came around the corner with my milk. He set it down in front of me "Here you go" he smiled. He was a twelve year old boy that didn't have any friends and lived at the orphanage. He talked to me even though he thought I couldn't understand him. I wasn't really listening to him today because I was trying to think of a way to relieve my self but one thing he mention perked me up. Apparently he had hit puberty early and he was having... feelings. "Perfect" I thought. Later he waved good bye and I headed home all the way making a plan. I rented and apartment and gave it some touch ups then I continued to prepare.

A few weeks later I put my plan into action. I had visited Ichigo and after drinking my milk I began scratching at him. "What's wrong?" he asked. I meowed at him and turned walking down the ally. He fallowed and I lead him to my apartment. He opened the door for me and we walked into the living room. The door closed behind him and lock, everything was ready. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked confused. I transformed into my human form "now your with me, forever" I cooed. He turned and looked at me "who are you?" he asked. I know you've been nice to my cat thought I would repay the favor, would you like a drink?" I asked. "Uh, just some water...I...I guess" he stammered. I moved to the kitchen and pored him some water. I had watched Kisuke make drugs and picked a few things up. After a bit of trial and error I had made a sex drug witch I mixed with Ichigos water. I gave it to him and he sipped it a bit. "Like I was saying, I wanted to thank you for taking care of my cat, what would you want for a reward?" I asked. The drug was taking affect, it would make him more attracted to me "I uh I" he stuttered "I know" i said taking my shirt off showing my naked chest. His eyes went wide "I...don't feel comfortable with this" he mumbled turning away a bit.

I walked over to him "nothings wrong, this is you reward" I coaxed. He turned red "why don't I help you out" I grind. I led him to the bed "I don't want to do this" he exclaimed. "Don't worry" I said, then in one quick move I pushed him onto the bed and pulled his pants off. "What are you doing?" he gasped. "Just relax" I said pulling my pants down. He tried to get up but I pushed him down. I quickly got on the bed and positioned my self above his rod. Please don't" he begged. I lowered my self until his head slid into my folds, groaning a bit. He was still squirming so i had to hold him down as best as I could. I began lifting my self up then slamming down forcing his shaft into me. I began moving faster, I loved the feeling of his member forcing my tunnel to expand then contract. "Please stop" he groaned. I had thought the drugs would have taken more affect on him but I could tell he was losing that fight. I was smashing us together as hard as I could "this is better than I expected" I moaned. Soon I heard a groan come from bellow me. I smiled "glad your coming around" I moaned.

We fucked for much longer and I enjoyed every second of it, I was surprised by his stamina. Soon though I couldn't take much more and it looked like neither could he. I slammed down hard one last time and we came at the same time. My juices covered his shaft and he shot his load into my tunnel. I got off the bed and got dressed, I looked over to him and smiled. He was laying there panting hard. Before I put my plan into action I went to the orphanage and adopted him so no one would be worried. I wanted to keep him for as long as possible. That's when i remembered something. I went to the dresser and got a collar out of it. The name on the collar said "Toy" just for my own enjoyment. "I put the collar around his neck and smiled, it looked great.


End file.
